How to Forgive
by Advent Child of the Moon
Summary: Malik thinks he is alone and everyone hates him. That is until he meets someone who accepts him for who he is. MalikOC please R&R!
1. Fateful Meeting

Okay so this is my first story on fanfiction. I haven't uploaded all the chapters yet because I'm doing some final touches to them. Anyway this is what I have so far. (Note: The title may change…this is what I have decided on for the time being.) (..Another Note: I don't mind constructive criticism, but I do not like getting flamed because I picked the wrong person to be paired with Malik. If you don't like the pairings then don't read).

Desclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh….only wish it.

How to Forgive

A Fateful Meeting

Malik Ishtar sighed to himself as he walked off the cruise ship. He looked up and down at the ports and spotted one that stood out from the rest. He shuddered as the horrid memories of what he had done there flashed in front of his eyes. Though Malik was in control of Joey Wheeler's mind at the time, that memory still haunted him. He had not only tried to take both the pharaoh's light life, and Joeys, but the girl too, Tea.

It had only been a few months since he had left Japan. The memories still lingered, and for some were still very real, much to his surprise, his sister and Seto Kaiba had fallen for each other. And Malik was more then a bit uncomfortable when she wanted to move back to Japan to see the CEO of Kaiba Corps. Kaiba offered his hand in helping them move, and now here they were, Domino City, Japan.

Just from standing on the dock he could see the past events float by him. He closed his eyes and pushed them out of his mind as much as he could.

Malik turned when he heard footsteps behind him; Isis stepped off the ship and brushed by Malik without a word. He sighed; he knew that if he wasn't related to her by blood, she would have left him in Egypt. Malik had been condemned to live a miserable life of pain and loneliness. All because of the actions of his darker half, nobody trusted him, not even Isis, his only living relative.

The Egyptian boy didn't know what else he could do to gain their trust. He had even given up the Millennium Rod to Seto Kaiba. To prove that he would no longer use it for evil. But that didn't work, and now he had to fight the urges he had. He still had a connection to the rod, like Yugi and Ryou did with their golden items. It still called to him, and he wouldn't deny it, Malik wanted the golden rod as much as it wanted him.

But he could never answer it's calls. Malik was glad for one thing though. Yami Malik or 'Marik' as he called him was still with him. It was very faint, but Malik could still sense his dark counter part within him. For this he was happy, it meant, for the most part, that he wasn't truly alone.

"Ishtar, come on, we haven't got all day." Malik turned to see Isis and Kaiba standing by a stretch limo. A moving van that had just been loaded off the boat hummed in the background. Malik picked up his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder and made his way over to the couple.

"Look, why don't we just unload your bike and you can follow us," Kaiba said gruffly. The violet eyed boy just nodded, "Can I at least put my things in the back?" he questioned. "Whatever," Kaiba mumbled and rolled his eyes, his sister didn't even look at him. The trunk of the limo opened with a slight 'pop' and Malik threw his bag inside and slammed down the metal trunk.

He buckled his helmet on his head and dug in his pocket for his key to the bike. The movers had just finished unloading it and were now closing up the truck. They were ready to follow the limo to the new house.

Malik climbed on his bike and started it up, it roared beautifully, just as he liked it. For the first time in a while he smiled. The limo rolled out onto the main road, Malik in behind, and the moving van behind him. If he could he would've closed his eyes, the warm sun and refreshing wind on his face felt nice. He saw a road that turned off into a park, and was tempted to follow it. There were a few houses around, but they were more spread out, it looked really peaceful. Malik felt himself wishing that Isis had chosen to live out here, and not in the city.

The three vehicles came to the busy streets and followed the main stream to the left. They soon arrived in a quaint little neighborhood. Malik could see the Kaiba corp. tower from where he was; of course, they had to live right near him.

The limo stopped in front of a white and tan colored two story house. The moving van pulled up in the driveway, which led to the garage. The lawn was nice and green, but a few weeds invaded the lush grass. There was a bay window that looked out onto the rest of the neighborhood. Above there were two windows, both supposedly bedrooms.

The garage was opened so Malik was able to park his bike inside. He climbed off and watched the movers begin to unload. "Come on Ishtar, go help already," Kaiba called. Malik stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked to the back of the truck. He didn't even say anything when the mover handed him a box marked 'kitchen', he took it, and found it to be quite heavy. Isis had the key and she unlocked the front door, allowing the movers to place things inside.

Suddenly a silver sports car pulled up beside the house. Malik walked outside to see who it was. From the car out stepped a familiar tri-colored hair boy, along with another boy, who had white hair.

"Ryou! Yugi! Good to see you," Isis called as they walked towards them.

Yugi and Ryou both smiled kindly at the Egyptian, who gave them a small grin. But a silent glare from his sister wiped it off his face quickly.

"Did you have a safe trip?" Ryou inquired kindly.

Isis nodded; the glare was no longer there. "Yes I did, for the most part," she said, slightly eyeing Malik.

Yugi looked passed both Kaiba and the Egyptian women and at Malik. "What about you Malik?" he asked.

Both Isis and Kaiba gave Yugi a surprised look, but they also had a hint of slight annoyance in their eyes. Malik wasn't very shocked; he knew that Ryou and Yugi both were the only ones that forgave him for what he had done. They now saw the violet eyed boy as a good friend.

"It was alright," he said quietly, thankful for this small bit of kindness.

Kaiba sent a glare towards Malik and tightened his grip on Isis protectively. "Why don't you leave us alone and help with the unpacking," he said, it was more of a command then a suggestion.

Malik shrugged as if he didn't mind and trudged back inside. He was only a few feet away when he heard, "Seto, can I come with you for a while. I can't be in the same house as him."

Malik bit his lip; his stomach suddenly tied itself into a knot. That warm sick feeling he always had when something or someone hurt him made its presence known. He didn't notice the concern and disgust on Yugi's or Ryou's face and right then he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of everyone. Quietly he snuck out the back, and discovered that the back of the garage opened up into an ally way. He carefully rolled his bike out onto the secluded paved road. _They probably won't even care that I'm gone _was a thought that ran through his mind, he felt his lip tremble. He climbed on his bike and started it up; it hummed quietly into a roar. He drove down the ally onto the main road. He barely heard Ryou and Yugi calling out to him. Malik bit down on his lip again and kept on going.

Malik soon found himself leaving the city. He figured it would be best since he couldn't keep his mind on the road. _...I can't be in the same house as him_ his mind ran over what his sister had said. His vision blurred a bit, he wiped his eyes quickly and roughly. He was determined not to cry, for what reason, he didn't know.

The violet eyed boy spotted something familiar, the turn off they had driven by earlier. Without hesitation he swerved into the other lane and onto the narrower road. It rose up steeply into a flat parking lot. Before entering it however there was sign built from oak and in white it read, 'Ocean View Park'. The lot was empty so he parked near the paved trail. There was another street that went on to the houses he had seen earlier; they were larger than those in the city. He assumed that the people living out here probably had a good salary.

Malik shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered down the park path. The grass was very green and the trees grew larger. He could hear the birds twittering clearly, not like in the city. Sirens, cars and other industrial noises drowned them out. He soon came to a small flight of cement stairs. They led to a paved platform that was made on a cliff. There was a railing all around. Beyond that there was a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. Malik stepped down the stairs onto the viewing platform and walked to the edge. Below there were rows of houses, and at the bay there was the Domino City Port.

The bronze skinned teen found a bench and sat down. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Malik found himself more at peace here, was this because he had not tainted this part of the city? He shook his head to rid himself of these stupid feelings. Things would be so much better if he just felt nothing. Or so he thought, to him being hollow was better then letting everyone hurt him until he couldn't feel anymore.

Malik was so caught up in his feelings; he hadn't noticed that the wall that hid his feelings had fallen. He didn't hear the silent footsteps that walked up to him. He hadn't felt the tears that trickled down his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. Malik nearly jumped out of skin and looked up to see a girl staring back at him.

She was wearing one of the school uniforms that he had seen Tea wear often. Only since it was the warm season she wore a white sailor styled t-shirt instead of the pink jacket. She had long blond hair. It was wavy and was tied up in a high pony tail with a blue ribbon. Even in the pony tail her hair came to the middle of her back, her bangs just as wavy like the rest stopped above her eyes. Long strands of wavy hair framed her face, coming just below her chest.

_She's beautiful_; he thought when he noticed her eyes. They were a sky blue but they sparkled like the sea. He remembered back when he was a child and when her sister still loved him. She had confessed how he adored his eyes, they were violet, and hers were blue. He still didn't understand why, the color blue for eyes seemed so lovely.

Malik suddenly realized that he was staring and looked at the ground. He didn't say anything and hoped she would just leave him alone. Unfortunately for him the gods weren't too fond of the Egyptian either, so they did what they do best, spite him.

The girl sat down on the empty seat next to him. She bent down and tried to see his face. "You're crying," she stated, there was a bit of worry in her voice. Which Malik found odd since they had never met before.

He quickly wiped his damp cheeks and watery eyes. "No I'm not," he protested like a child. She didn't seem to give up to easily. "Then what's this?" she asked, but it wasn't in a harsh tone. She reached out and touched Malik's cheek gently; a tear fell onto her outstretched finger. She held it up to his eyes as if showing him.

Malik quickly stood up, "It's nothing, now leave me alone." He said a little more harshly then he meant to. The blond stood up to and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just trying to help," she explained.

She turned to leave but Malik acted before he could think. "No, wait," he whispered, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced him but he was still looking at the ground. "I should be the one who's sorry. You were just being kind and I snapped at you for no reason," he said quietly.

"That's okay, I should know better then to make someone else's business my own," she said, he heard a laugh. "You can look at me you know," she told him. Malik raised his eyes so they met hers, she was smiling. "There, now I can see your eyes, they're beautiful," she said cheerily. His lips crept into a small smile, "Um, Thanks," he said and a small hint of pink brushed his cheeks.

The two had moved over to the railing and were looking off at the now setting sun. "My name is Carrie Mahiko by the way," the blue eyed girl said and smiled at the tall Egyptian.

He grinned, "Malik Ishtar," he told her. They were silent for a moment. He was expecting her to suddenly realize that he was the one who crashed Battle City. Maybe she wasn't here when it happened, or maybe she didn't pay attention to that sort of thing.

She studied him for a minute. "Hey you're the guy from that tournament thing. Didn't you like cause some sort of ruckus? " she asked.

He had hoped to hard, she knew who he was. "Yes…but I…that is I didn't mean to…I wasn't myself," he said, trying to explain, praying that she wouldn't be scared of him too.

"Well you don't look anything like the man that was on that broadcast. I can't actually believe you could be him," she said a little dumbfounded.

Malik looked at her surprised, "A lot has changed, since then…I guess you could say, that i _I've /i _changed," he reasoned, still hoping she would believe him.

She laughed, "That's good to hear," was all that she said. "So I guess you like Duel Monsters. I just moved here from Canada and I have to admit I'm not too crazy about the game," she chuckled.

Needless to say Malik was shocked. She hadn't given it anymore thought. She just completely brushed it aside as if it was nothing. But he had caused so much destruction, so much suffering. How could she do that? Didn't she realize she was standing next to a psychopath?

"Look, do you pity me? Cause if you do you can just forget it!" Malik spat and turned to leave. He stopped when she grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked darkly.

Carrie just looked at him confused, "Pity? Why would I pity you?" she asked.

"You should know!" he yelled. "You pity me because everyone is too disgusted to even look at me! They all hate me! Just because of something that happened that I didn't want. Okay so maybe I did want it at first, but I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! Why can't you forgive me?" he ended in a whispered and sunk to his knees. His eyes burned as tears threatened to fall.

Carrie knelt down in front of Malik and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Malik, I don't really know what happened back then. I don't know what happened to you or why you did whatever it is you did. And I don't know who isn't forgiving you after you obviously have shown how sorry you are. But I'm not one to judge you on your past. I can't see what others saw on those days during that tournament. I don't see that person I watched on the news. But do you know what I do see?" she asked. Malik didn't respond so she just continued. "I've only been with you for a little while, but I can see that you're a really kind person. I understand if you still want me to leave, but I would really like to get to know you better," she told the violet orbed boy.

After there was no answer, not even a sound. Carrie sighed to herself thinking she had really hurt him. She stood up and began to walk away; she looked back regrettably but continued on.

Malik sat there, frozen to the spot. He was none the less stunned at her words. She had said he was a kind person…was that true? He shook his head not sure what to believe or what to do. But the only thing that he knew right now. Was that the one person who had spoken kindly to him in so long, had left.

Malik got to his feet and looked around. He spotted her up on a path that lead away from the park. "Wait! Don't go!" he called and chased after her.

Carrie stopped and looked back at him confused. "Please don't go!" he yelled again as he closed the distance between them. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on his knees. "Don't…go…please," he panted between breaths.

He looked at her, her eyes showed confusion. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to yell, please don't go. I-I don't want to be alone…not again," he said and shifted his gaze sadly.

Carrie smiled, "its okay," she said and wiped away his not yet fallen tear. Malik looked back into her forgiving eyes. She had forgiven him, even for the things that he had done. He managed a smile, "thank you," he whispered.

Suddenly with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning the skies opened up. At first it was a light sprinkle. It turned quickly into pelting sheets. It wasn't long before both teens were completely soaked to the bone.

Carrie wrapped her arms around her body. She felt something heavy on her shoulders and looked at Malik. He had placed his leather jacket on her, it was still warm. "Thank you," she said, he wrapped his arms around himself and they both shivered. Their clothes now stuck to them like a second skin. "Come on, my place is close by," Carrie offered.

Malik hesitated but just for a moment. Only a mad man would want to stay out in this weather, even madder if he were to attempt biking home. He nodded and she started off on the path again, him close behind.

The two half ran half walked to her house. They soon arrived at a two story home; the two huddled close to each other for warmth. The lights were off, the driveway was empty. It was dark, despite the lightning that streaked across the sky every few minutes.

Carrie quickly unlocked the front door and let Malik and herself inside. The wind had now picked up and was howling like there was no tomorrow. She closed the door behind them and locked it. "Just take off your shoes here," she told him gesturing toward the mat on the floor. There were only a few other pairs of shoes there.

Malik looked down at himself and at her, their clothes were dripping, their hair stuck to the sides of their heads. Their shoes were brown and squished with water. The rug that he stood on now had a damp puddle. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that they were completely soaked.

"I'll go get us some towels," Carrie said, for she had also noticed the situation. The wet blond disappeared upstairs and left the shivering Egyptian on the front landing. She soon returned with some towels and some clothes. "Here," she said, handing the pile to Malik, "there's a bathroom downstairs and to your left. Those clothes are my brothers, you can change into them and I'll put yours in the dryer," she explained. He was about to protest but Carrie shooed him downstairs before he could.

Carrie herself followed Malik downstairs, but turned down a different hallway to her room. She quickly changed out of her school uniform into a pair of comfy, but tight jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

She left her room and went back upstairs, "Malik, I'll be in the kitchen, don't be afraid to look around," she called down to him. "O-okay," floated up a response, the door opened and he came out wearing baggy jeans and shirt. Her brother was obviously, older and bigger then he was. He didn't mind though, the clothes were warm and still had the scent of cologne. Her brother's cologne, he found himself liking the smell.

He trudged up the flight of stairs and was careful not to step in the puddle or mud when he came to the front landing.

He came to a hallway, to the right it lead into a nicely furnished family room. To the left there was a narrower hall and there were doors on both sides and one at the end. He guessed that these were bedrooms and one possibly a bathroom. There was a door frame beyond where he was standing. The room was brightly lit and he could hear cupboards being opened and closed. And then a kettle went off noisily.

Malik wandered carefully into the bright kitchen that was painted a warm yellow and sky blue. "My brothers clothes are a little big on you," he heard her say. His eyes fell on Carrie, who stood at the counter. She smiled kindly at him; his lips were only capable of curling into a small grin.

"Go and make yourself comfortable in the living room. I have a feeling this rain may last a while," she insisted. She flicked the light on in the other room so he wouldn't be wandering around in the dark. He nodded and walked into the living quarters. It had that nice, 'home' feel to it. Which he liked, Malik sat down on the couch, which were dark red leather. There was a dark birch coffee table in the middle. The floor was wood panel, there was a large rug that was also red, but it was a lighter shade. It had fascinating designs that decorated the sides. There were plants and beautiful paintings and pictures that adorned the room and the walls.

"You have a nice home," he said as Carrie came into the room. "Thanks," she replied, she had two cups of steaming cocoa in her hand. She passed him a cup and he took it gladly.

He held it and it warmed his hands. Carrie sat down beside him, she pulled her legs up and shifted until she was in a comfortable position. She blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. "Mmm…that hit the spot," she said and smiled contentedly. Malik took a small sip from his mug. The warm cocoa ran smoothly down his throat into his stomach. It warmed him inside, he began to have feeling in his toes again.

Carrie picked up a remote that lay on the coffee table. She pointed at an oak wardrobe, or at least it looked like a wardrobe. Like one you keep clothing in, but with a click the doors slid open. Behind the doors was a very large TV. "My dad just had to get this," she mumbled when she noticed Malik quirk an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "I see, well I guess it's no surprise when a man wants a big TV," he commented.

"Aha!" Carrie suddenly announced, smiling wildly at Malik.

"What?" he questioned blinking in surprise. He wondered if perhaps this girl was as crazy as him.

She giggled and touched his nose lightly with her finger. "I finally got you to laugh! Ya for me!" she said happily.

Malik stared cross eyed looking at her finger. "That's a…good thing?" he wondered not fully understanding.

"Of course, you looked so sad. I'm happy to see you smile," she said, her smile still wide, still kind.

She removed her hand from his nose and wiped a bit of cocoa from his lips. "Do you like it when I smile?" he questioned.

Carrie licked the cocoa from her fingers. "Yes of course. The reason I wanted to help you earlier is because I can't stand to see other people cry. Even if they are strangers, but I can still tell if I should but in or not. I just thought you needed someone, someone to talk to." She explained to him.

Malik hesitated, but he let his grin widen. He took her hand and kiss it where it had touched him before. "You were right, thank you," he said.

Carrie blushed, "Y-you're welcome," she said quietly. He let go of her hand and she brought it to her chest. She looked at the spot he had kissed and then back at him.

They were silent for a moment as they sipped their cocoa. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure," he replied. She clicked the remote and the TV turned on.

Malik leaned back comfortably on the couch. It wasn't long before they were laughing at comedy movie. It was called something like, 'Failure to Launch,' it was a bit of a chick flick, but he didn't mind.

After an hour or two the cocoa mugs were empty and the movie was ending.

Carrie looked out the large bay window. "It isn't raining anymore," she commented. A hint of disappointment could be detected in her voice.

Malik too, frowned, for it had indeed stopped raining. The sky was clearing allowing the moon and stars to be seen. The ground was still damp, and the plants had rain droplets cupped in there leaves.

"I guess I better get home," he stated. It wasn't even a passing thought that his sister might be worried. She had shown him enough shunning already. He walked over to the washroom to change out of the borrowed clothes and into his now dry ones.

Carrie waited patiently for him by the stairs. "Will you be okay getting home?" she asked, he couldn't help but notice concern in her eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay," he told her reassuringly. He pulled on his black boots, they were still wet and soaked his socks.

"Malik wait," he heard behind him. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He looked at her expectantly.

A small hue of pink touched her peach colored cheeks. "Um, there is this Karaoke Club down town. Would you like to go sometime?" she asked. "I-I understand if you don't. I was just, wondering," she ended quietly.

Malik knew he probably wouldn't have anything else to do, since everyone he knew still hated him. "Sure, but don't expect me to sing…I do, a little, but not in front of people," he said, accepting her offer.

Carrie smiled, "Great, how about Monday? After school?" she inquired hopefully. She swiped a piece of paper from the kitchen. She jotted down the directions and her phone number and handed it to him.

He nodded again, "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be there, and thanks again, for everything," he said and took the paper.

Malik turned the knob of the front door and stepped out into the cool night air. He looked back at her, she was still smiling and he smiled back. "See you later then," he told her.

"Yeah, see you then," she agreed.

He closed the door behind him before he left. He walked down the front steps and back towards the park. The violet eyed teen couldn't get the quaint smile off his face, and he didn't really try. _Maybe not everyone hates me...and maybe I'm not alone, at least not yet _he thought.

_No, you're not my pet_ a voice in the dark corners of his mind echoed. Though it sounded kind, not what he expected.

_Marik _He wondered.

There was no answer.


	2. The Start of Something New

The Start of Something New

Chapter 2

Malik sighed to himself as he entered the classroom. It had been a while since he had attended school. But the noise hadn't changed, classmates chatted amongst themselves, laughing and cracking jokes. A few were a bit louder then necessary.

In the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar group of people. The Pharaoh and his friends were gathered around Yugi's desk. They seemed to quiet down and glanced at him when he entered the room.

He found a desk near the back, it was empty and no one was sitting near it. So he sunk down into the chair. Malik rested his arms on his desk and buried his face within his arms. When the group could see that he wouldn't cause any trouble they returned to their happy chatter.

"…I can't believe he came too." Malik suddenly heard a voice say, he wasn't an idiot. He knew they were talking about him. "Isis should've just left him in Egypt," it was obvious that this was Joey talking.

"Joey, Malik's changed, he isn't evil anymore." Malik was surprised to hear the pharaoh's deep voice say.

"Yeah, he won't hurt us. He's a really nice person once you get to know him," said Ryou's British accent.

There was a disbelieving huff. "How can you think that? The guy tried to kill not only me, but you guys too," Joey protested.

"We should show him what will happen if he tries anything else." No doubt that was Tristan speaking.

He heard the scrape of chairs on the tile floor and the shuffle of feet. Malik's stomached turned over as he bit his lip. He was ready for the worst, a hard beating. He was of course expecting something like this, but who could really be prepared? If he fought back he would just prove their point. He would just show them all he was just as bad as they say he was.

Then for some reason it was suddenly quiet. Not just Joey and the pharaoh's gang, but the whole room.

Malik was suddenly aware of a presence in front of him and he looked up slightly, expecting to see a familiar boy school uniform, worn by either Tristan or Joey. But instead it was a uniform for a girl.

"Malik?" a familiar voice questioned.

His violet eyes gazed up into sky blue ones that sparkled like the sea. Long blond hair tumble over the girl's delicate shoulders, Malik blinked once, then twice, she was real.

"Carrie?" he wondered quietly, almost as if he were to say her name louder she would disappear.

But she didn't, the girl's confusion vanished into a smile, "So it is you!" she exclaimed happily. "I didn't know you were going to the same school as me. I'm glad to see a friendly face, I was so nervous," she announced and sat down in the desk beside the boy.

Malik stared at her in surprise and wonder as she chatted on in complete cheer, like this happened everyday. His lips curled into a smile; maybe the gods didn't hate him after all.

The room soon returned to the noise it had before. Though the presence of two new students, showing up on the same day, and at this time of year was unusual. But most didn't give it another thought.

"Who in the world is that?" Joey wondered as he watched the two carry on.

Tristan shrugged, "I don't know. But that chick is pretty cute," he commented studying the blond. "How did that creep score so well?" he inquired, but didn't expect an answer.

"Maybe she's under his control," Joey suddenly suggested.

Yami glared at his friend. "He doesn't have the Rod. So he can't, in any shape or form control anyone," he stated darkly.

Joey stared at his best friends darker half a little taken back. Why had he gotten so angry?

-----

"So will we walk to the club together?" Carrie asked the Egyptian curiously.

Malik blinked in confusion. "Club?" he wondered out loud, thinking back on the day before.

"You didn't forget did you?" she questioned looking a bit hurt.

He realized what she was talking about and looked at her apologetically. "No, it just slipped my mind for a second. We can walk together," he said, hoping she would forgive his small mistake.

"Great!" she said excitedly and hugged the tanned boy gently. She didn't notice his slight shock in his eyes. And she didn't see the disappointment when she let go either. "What's your last class, we can decide where to meet," she suggested and took out her time table.

Malik reached into his bag for his and held it up against hers. Surprisingly it was identical, except for the chosen classes. Hers was cooking and choir and his was mechanics and metal work.

"The choir room is right by the front doors of the school. I'll wait for you there okay?" she asked.

The violet eyed boy nodded, "Sure, but it looks like we have all our other classes together," he stated.

She laughed cheerily. "Yeah we do. I'm glad, I was nervous I'd be all alone," she told him. The bell of class suddenly rang and the teacher walked into the room not to far behind.

"Yeah, so was I," Malik said to himself and pulled out his notebook as class began.

The bell rang noisily signaling the end of the school day. Malik rushed to his locker and placed his school work in his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and shut the metal door locking it.

At a quick pace he headed off in the direction of the choir room. Malik turned a corner but was stopped by hand on his shoulder. He found that the hand was connected to none other than Joey Wheeler.

Joey sent the Egyptian a glare. "Look Ishtar, I don't know what you're planning. But if you hurt that girl I'll make sure that you'll live to regret it," he threatened.

Malik pulled away from the other boys grip. "I'm not going to hurt her," he told Joey.

"Yeah, right, I'm sure you aren't. Just don't forget what I said," Joey spat and shoved Malik into the wall roughly before going on his way.

Malik rubbed his now sore shoulder and stared after the blond as he left. _I won't hurt her; _he told himself determinedly, _I won't._ He stared off at Joey's retreating figure and sighed, he looked down at his feet, _I won't_…

The Egyptian arrived in the crowded foyer, it was emptying though as students started off for home. The choir room was off to the left down a wide hallway. A number of kids still filed out of the room, he searched the crowd. But he saw no blond. His gaze left the emptying room and landed on a small bench in the entrance hall. On the bench sat Carrie, her eyes scanned the crowd to, looking for him.

He swerved his way in and behind groups of friends and teachers. Finally he reached the bench and sat down and sighed in some relief.

"You made it," she giggled. Malik's eyes fell on hers and he smiled.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here. I'm growing tired with this crowd," he told her and stood up.

Carrie nodded and Malik lead her out of the crowded school. Once they hit the streets though it was her to turn to lead him. Much to Malik's surprise she grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him all the way to the club, he had to run to keep up. The whole way she was smiling, she even twirled in the middle of the side walk. When he asked why, her answer was that she felt like it.

-----

"Do we have to go?" Tristan and Joey whined in unison. The other men in the group didn't look to cheerful either.

"Yeah you do. It's going to be fun," Tea said cheerily as she and Serenity lead them to them down the street.

"I hate that kind of music," Bakura grumbled. "And I hate when people think they can sing, but instead they sound like a dying cat," he growled.

"Well there's no way in hell are you getting me up on that stage," Yami said seriously.

"Come on guys. Karaoke is really fun," Serenity insisted as they dragged the men inside the club.

------

Malik and Carrie found a comfortable booth near the stage. It was slightly darker in this part of the room, but neither seemed to mind. Carries back was to the door, but Malik nearly choked when he saw the familiar gang enter the club.

His eyes followed the group to a table, there sat his sister, Kaiba, Yugi, Ryou and Duke. Malik looked down at the table, crossed his arms and rested them on the table. He hoped they wouldn't notice that he was here too.

"Is something wrong?" Carrie asked and placed her peach skin colored hand on his tanned one.

He looked up at her. "No, everything's fine," he told her reassuringly and was glad when her bright smile returned to her lips.

Eventually they ordered a drink and a few snacking platters as they watched singers perform on stage. Malik had only been here for about an hour and a half, but Malik had to admit. He was having a good time. The singing wasn't too bad, some were actually pretty good and the music was nice to tap your foot to. He had nearly forgotten about Yugi and his friends. He focused his mind on Carrie, what she was saying, her eyes, her laugh, her smile.

"Do you want to go up?" she suddenly asked. "They're about to play my favorite song," she told him.

"Well…um, I don't know…" he began. He shifted his gaze from her face to the table and back again. Okay sure, he had sung before, and was told he was pretty good. But that was Odeon who had told him that. The elder Egyptian was his friend and was probably being nice. It had never occurred to Malik that he was actually a _good_ singer.

"It's okay if you don't want to. But even if your not that good, at least we'll be up there together," she said. That hopeful look never left her eyes, no not hopeful; they were the evil puppy dog eyes.

Malik sighed as he caved and nodded hesitantly, "Alright, if you're with me. I guess it won't be that bad," he reasoned with himself.

"Oh Great!" she said happily and held out her hand to him.

The blond took it gladly and followed her up to the stage. They discussed with the Karaoke player what song they wanted and turned to the crowd.

The part of the club where the audience sat was darkened so they couldn't see the faces in the crowd, but they could see you. That was when Malik suddenly realized, _who _exactly was in the crowd, watching him. He grew nervous and his mouth felt suddenly dry he swallowed hard. Carrie seemed to have notice this and squeezed his hand gently.

Malik took a deep breath and calmed himself. _I can do this; I shouldn't care what they think. Since they don't care about me,_ he told himself.

"We're singing 'Start of Something New' by: Zac Efron & Vanessa Anne Hudgens," Carrie said into the mike she held. Malik was handed a mike too, he gripped it tightly. His eyes focused on the words that were projected at the back of the room, as the music began.

(Piano plays an intro softly)

Malik:

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen   
When you take a chance_

Malik sung smoothly into the mike. The words rolled off his tongue like he had sung this melody for years.

Carrie:

_I never believed in   
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart _

Carrie followed softly, her voice was beautiful, it took him by surprise and he stared at her a long while. _Just like an angel,_ he thought and smiled at her. He opened his mouth again and let the words flow from him. This felt so right.

Malik: _ohhh_

Carrie: _To all the possibilities ohhh_

Both: _I know_

Carrie: _That something has changed_

Both: _Never felt this way_

Carrie: _And right here tonight_

Both:

_This could be the start  
Of something new_

Carrie: _It feels so right_

Both: _To be here with you_

Both:

_ooohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes _

Their eyes connected just then. Violet gazed into blue. Their hearts began to intertwine themselves in the silent melody.

This felt so right.

Carrie: _I feel in my heart_

Malik: _Feel in my heart_

Both: _The start of something new_

Malik: _Ohhhh yeah now who'd of ever thought that_

Both: _We'd both be here tonight  
_  
Malik: _ohhhhh_

Carrie: _yeah_

Carrie: _and the world looks so much brighter_

Malik: _Brighter, brighter_

Carrie: _ooohh With you by my side_

Both:

_I know that something has changed   
Never felt this way_

Carrie: _I know it for real_

They looked back at the audience. Malik's eyes wandered bravely among the darkened faces. The crowd began to clap a rhythm to their song. Some couples had gotten up to dance.

Both:

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _

Their voices harmonized with each other perfectly and beautifully. Every note rose easily from their throats like they had sung together before. This felt so right. 

Carrie: _The start of something new_

Malik:

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me ooohh, yeah_

Both:

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see ohhhh _

_  
It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

Malik: _So right_

Carrie: _To be here with you_

Both:

_Ohhh and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _

Malik: _Feel in my heart_

Carrie: _The start of something new_

Malik: _Start of something new  
_  
Both: _The start of something new..._

They ended excellently as the last note floated off their lips. The audience got to their feet quickly and clapped their hands together in applause. There were a few whistles and hoots. "Good job!" was yelled. "You were great!" another compliment came. The applause grew louder as the two bowed gracefully.

Carrie's face was literally a glow, and so was Malik's. They smiled at each other. Carrie wrapped her arms around the Egyptian.

"That was so much fun," she whispered.

Malik returned her hug, a bit surprised. "Yeah, it was," he whispered back.

"Wow, they were really good," Yugi commented.

The rest of the gang watched in silent surprise and confusion as the two walked off the stage. Ryou smiled at Malik even though he knew the Egyptian probably didn't see him. He was glad that Malik seemed to be moving on with his life. Even if this meant it would take a while for Joey and the others to forgive him. Him, Yugi and their yami's both accepted and forgiven Malik for what he had done. They were ready to embrace him again and welcome him back. Malik was one of them anyway, a possessor of a millennium item, he had a darker side at one point too. It was unfortunate and wrong that the others despised him so much, and how it was so hard for them to finally see the good that was blooming in Malik's heart.

ACM: Alrighty the end of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for taking so long to update. School…life…I hope you understand and I am currently working on and fixing up chapters 3 & 4. Anyway please R&R you will be loved!


	3. Memories

DOTS: Alright so first, apologies are in order. I'm sorry for not updating this story for the past...err...it's been a long time. Anyway turns out that I was locked out of my account (I have no idea why...) for a while and I've finally been able to log back on. So I will slowly begin updates again, but I'm in university now (yay!) and very busy. I will do my best, so any updates that will happen will be slow unfortunately. Anyway I always thought that maybe it took everyone a bit of time to get over Battle City but eventually they will recover so here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...unfortunately...

How to Forgive

Memories

"_Marik I'm not so sure about this anymore," Malik whispered quietly. _

_He stood on the deck of the yacht leaning against the railing. The last duel he had with the Pharaoh and his light made his stomach turn. He had nearly killed both Joey and Yugi. The thought made him shudder and he gripped the metal bar tightly. _

"_Come now my light, sacrifices must be made to achieve our goal. You do remember our goal right?" a deep voice echoed from the crevices of his mind. _

"_Yes of course I do," Malik mumbled. _

_However; Marik insisted on explaining it all again to him. "When we defeat the pharaoh his power will be ours. It's the Pharaoh's fault that your life is this way! We can rule the world and you can live in the light, do whatever you want. Not only that but I will be free from the Millennium Rod. I'm helping you achieve all this for you Malik. This is all so you won't be alone anymore," Marik told him. _

"_I-I know, I just, and I never thought I would have to actually..." he trailed off and grimaced at the thought. _

"_It isn't as if you haven't done this before," he mused. _

"_I know..."_

"_You've hurt a lot of people to get what you want," he continued._

"_I know!"_

"_You do want me to be free don't you?" Marik asked. _

"_Yes of course I do!" Malik protested. "I've hurt everyone else too much; you're the only person I have left," he said sadly._

"_Hush pet, it will be alright. You won't be alone anymore, I promise," Marik murmured. _

Violet eyes opened slowly and salty tears escaped and fell to the pillow. Malik felt the damp trail his tears had left and wiped it away.

"It's been a long time since I've had that dream," he murmured aloud.

The room was still in shadow, remnants of the night were fading as the sun began its slow climb into the sky. Through the parting in his curtains Malik could see the sky died in brilliant shades of pink, orange, and red. His thoughts drifted back to his dream and he sighed unwilling to move from his bed.

His cell phone began vibrating and he glanced over at the bedside table. The sleek, black phone moved slightly as it vibrated again. Malik reached over and grabbed the phone, wondering why someone would be calling him at seven am. It was a Saturday! He flipped open the phone and realized that it was a text message. He smiled it was from Carrie.

_Good Morning Malik! _

He chuckled; he could clearly envision her bright smile and hear her cheery laugh. He quickly sent a message back.

_Good Morning, Why are you up so early?_

He was about to put the phone down but she replied faster than he expected.

_I'm getting ready for work; I have a new part-time job. _

_I get off at noon, would you like to hang out after?_

Malik typed in his reply; of course he would like to hang out after. What else was he going to do? He had to admit though, even if the world suddenly decided to turn upside down and everyone liked him again. He would still never pass up a chance to be with Carrie. The next message he discovered that she was working at the Domino Aquatic Center as a lifeguard. His smile grew; they were going to revisit 'Ocean View Park' after her shift ended.

He put the phone back on the table and yawned as he sat up in bed. He was pretty awake now and a little excited too.

* * *

"I still don't get why you defend the guy," Joey huffed.

The usual gang of Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and the two dark spirits, Bakura and Yami sat together at a cafe for lunch.

Yami and Joey were currently having the repeated arguement that had been going ever since Malik had returned to Domino.

"I don't understand why you seem to be able to accept a 5, 000 year old thief who tried to plunge the world into darkness and yet for some reason you can't do the same for Malik," Bakura stated roughly surprising everyone.

"He tried to plunge the world into darkness!" Joey spat before thinking.

Said thief cocked an eyebrow, "My point exactly," he growled.

"Look the thing is you are a 5, 000 year old dark spirit, but Malik did a lot of those things on his own, even before his dark side, Marik, appeared," Tristan piped in.

"Marik was with Malik since he received the Tomb Keepers initiation, we've been over this," Yami argued.

"I still don't trust him," Joey protested.

"Is that because you're afraid to admit you're wrong about him, or are you holding a personal grudge because it was you that he took control of at Battle City?" Yami countered.

Joey glowered at the two spirits, "Even Ishizu is afraid of him, she's staying with Kaiba right now. She won't even be in the same house as her own brother. There MUST be something wrong with him still," he said.

"I think just after so many years, when Malik turned his back on his family and the things he did. They will always taint the past for his sister and for us. But the past doesn't define who we are or who we're going to be," Yugi said.

"It isn't fair to judge someone on what they did in the past and expect them to change it in order to seek forgiveness. We can never change the past we just have to accept, forgive, and move on," Ryou added. "I mean look at Bakura, his past was pretty evil but we consider him a friend now, he's changed."

"Hold it, I'm still evil and I will always be evil. I'm just...taking a break...5, 000 years is a long time," Bakura grumbled.

"Right yami, I believe you," the white haired boy smile and rolled his eyes. That earned a glare from his dark but he was used to it by now.

Just like before Joey and Tristan were losing the argument and Tea was still on the fence. She sighed as she sipped her latte, both were right, Malik had done so much wrong but now he seemed to have changed. Joey made one major point though, Ishizu didn't seem to have forgiven him and that made her wary of Malik. She wondered if something had happened between the two siblings that tore them apart. The brunette knew that Ishizu would have to take the first step towards forgiving Malik before any of the others could.

* * *

_(Some of these lines have been taken from Yu-Gi-Oh episode 122) _

"_It's you!" Ishizu gasped and stood immediately. _

"_Yes and I've come here to get some vital information from you concerning your friend Odeon," Marik cackled. "What have you done with him?" he demanded. _

"_Nothing," Ishizu stated she breathed deeply, the man before her was no longer her brother and his mere presence intimidated her. _

"_I can see through your lies," Marik persisted. _

"_It's true," Ishizu insisted. _

"_Odeon has the power to stop me, so you're protecting him," he growled. _

"_Even if I was Marik you would be the last person I would tell," she said. _

"_Care to reconsider those words?" Marik threatened and advanced toward her holding up his Millennium Rod. _

_Ishizu stepped back quickly and touched her neck realizing that her Millennium Necklace no longer hung there. Her eyes widened when Marik closed the distance between them and trapped her against the wall. _

"_Ha, without your Millennium Necklace you're powerless. Were you so foolish as to lose the one thing that could've protected you from me?" Marik inquired and chuckled. He pressed the cool gold wing of the Rod against Ishizu's cheek and pushed the sharp tip against her dark skin. It broke the skin and drew a small trail of blood which was followed by a single tear. _

"_Is that fear I see in your eyes?" he asked smirking, "I must say I like this side of you," he laughed and grabbed her wrist roughly. _

_He pushed her up against the wall and placing the Millennium Rod back into the loop of his pants he cupped her face with his other hand. Ishizu struggled as Marik forced her to look at him and licked the blood that dripped from her cheek. _

"_Attention duellists we are now approaching Kaiba Corp. Island for the conclusion of the Battle City Finals," an announcer echoed throughout the ship. _

"_Hmph, well I have a tournament to win so I will deal with you later," Marik warned. He let her go violently and exited the room. _

_Ishizu let out a relieved sigh and sunk to the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shuddered when she touched her cheek. "Oh my brother," she murmured._

Ishizu traced a photo of her and Malik when they were young, she was about eleven and Malik was seven. They both wore smiles and were playing a game of cards, she couldn't remember what game it was exactly but it looked like they were having fun. Odeon had managed to sneak in a modern camera from the outside world and they had hidden the picture and the camera from their father.

A tear hit the picture as she stroked the edges. She missed him, her brother dearly and she knew that the reason they were so distant was her fault. It was hard not to see traces of Dark Marik in Malik and that was why she was being so distant. Every time she thought back to Battle City she could always remember the evil smirk and the wild laughter. He haunted her and the worst of it was that Malik didn't know of the interaction that she and his dark had shared.

She sighed when the Pharaoh had saved the good side of Malik she was relieved, and happy that her brother had returned to her. However; Malik had changed over the years and was wary at first. She was afraid that perhaps Malik had been influenced by Marik for too long. Then the nightmares came and she could no longer look Malik in the eye without seeing Marik staring back.

_I have been waiting for him to return and now that he has I turn my back on him, _she thought sadly. Ishizu tucked the photo back into her wallet and wiped the remaining tears from her face. _If I don't overcome my fears soon I may lose him again, this time forever, _she sighed.

* * *

"You ready for an adventure?" Carrie asked in her usual bubbly mood.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "That depends, what kind of adventure are you talking about?" he asked.

She laughed and tugged on his sleeve, "It's a surprise silly!" she claimed and dragged him over to the bus stop.

Reluctantly he followed unsure if he really liked surprises but sighed when she smiled at him innocently. They climbed onto one of the waiting buses and sat near the front after flashing their student cards. Bus tickets were a whopping $1. 50 but the school was kind enough to give students free transit. The bus began its route and took its passengers out of the city.

"Where are we going?" Malik asked.

"I told you it's a surprise," Carrie responded, "you'll find out soon, so be patient," she told him.

"I thought we were going to the park," he sighed as he watched the many buildings fly by, beyond awaited the more rural part of the city.

"I changed my mind," she stated.

"I see," he replied giving up on trying to pry anymore information from her.

Carrie leaned against him and began to trace imaginary designs along his arm and the back of his hand. Malik stiffened at her touch and watched her for a moment in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" she asked back.

"N-no..." he said, "not really."

She smiled, "You're cute when you blush," she said.

Malik opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, "W-well you're cute when you smile," he retorted finally.

"I always smile."

He cleared his throat realizing what he had just walked into.

"So does that mean you always think I'm cute?" she asked.

Malik muttered something clearly embarrassed and Carrie laughed loudly catching the attention of the other passengers.

* * *

"_Sister look I have four pairs now! Try and beat that!" Malik claimed triumphantly. _

"_Yes but now I have six pairs and I'm almost out of cards," Ishizu replied._

"_Hmph...I'm still going to win," he insisted. "Do you have a Queen of Hearts?" he asked. _

"_No...Go fish," she replied. _

"_Darn..." Malik mumbled as he picked a card from the deck and found it to be no use at all. _

_After another 10 or so minutes Ishizu had finally won leaving Malik griping about how stupid 'Go Fish' was and that it was a pointless game. Odeon came into the room then and held up a camera. _

"_What is it?" Malik asked. _

"_It's a camera you can take someone's picture with it," Ishizu explained, "and its digital too," she added. _

"_Digital?" _

_She shook her head, "never mind."_

"_Where did you get it Odeon? Did you go outside?" Malik wondered in fascination and he examined the new and strange object. _

"_Yes I was helping your father fetch water and found it on the ground. It was probably left by tourists," he said. "He never saw me pick it up so I hide it from him, I thought you would be happy to see something from the outside master," Odeon explained. _

_Malik nodded and smiled. "Can we try it?" he asked. _

"_Sure," Ishizu said._

* * *

"Malik we're here," Carrie said and poked him out of his daze.

"Huh?" he wondered and blinked the bus had stopped and people were getting off.

"You zoned out," she giggled and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh," he said and followed her off the bus.

After they disembarked Malik glanced around at what looked to be the countryside. There were lush farmlands that were on the left side of the road filled with cows. Clucks, moos and the odd heehaw of a donkey could be heard, and birds twittered cheerily. Before them was what looked like another kind of park, it was a dense forest with picnic tables, trails and campfires. Carrie began to lead Malik toward a particular trail that wound its way up a hill, if it could be called that, more like a small mountain.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Domino City National Park, technically we're not in Domino City anymore, but it's still called that," she explained.

"Alright and what are we doing?" he persisted.

She rolled her eyes and poked him again, "Hiking," she stated and began in the direction of the trail again.

"Why are we hiking?" Malik gaped but quickly followed.

Carrie laughed, "Hiking's fun that's why, don't worry I brought food," she said and patted the bag on her back.

"How long is this hiking expedition going to take?" he wondered stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Dense forest surrounded the trail on both sides, the plants were very green, the trees very tall, and the bushes very thick. It was like walking in a world full of green. The rays of the sun that penetrated the foliage sprinkled down and guided them along the path.

"Oh an hour maybe two," Carrie shrugged.

After an hour or two of hiking the two teens finally reached their destination. It may have been two hours but it seemed like four. He had never been hiking before and the trail had been very steep the last hour and with roots sticking out here and there, it was a hard climb. They were at the very top of the hill that overlooked the countryside that lay on the outskirts of the city. Farmland and lush meadows spread out across the land. Carrie sat down on the bench that had been built there and stretched.

"That was so fun," she exclaimed.

Malik sat next to her still panting a bit, "Yes, extremely," he grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, it was fun," she insisted.

"The blisters on my feet disagree," he countered.

She laughed aloud and eventually he laughed too. "Okay maybe it was a little bit fun," Malik sighed.

"A little?" she questioned.

Malik simply shook his head, "Now what?" he asked back.

"We eat," she stated as if it were obvious and retrieved two box lunches from her bag and handed one to Malik.

They opened their lunches simultaneously and began to eat. They sat in silence before Carrie started a conversation about school. They were almost finished eating and an hour or so had past.

"Do you have any siblings?" she wondered.

Malik nearly choked on his water and coughed awkwardly. "Yeah an older sister and an older brother. Ishizu and Odeon," he replied. "Why?"

"I overheard Yugi say something about it," she said, "I was just curious," she explained.

"Oh," he said.

There was an awkward silence and Carrie gazed curiously down at her lunch. "Do they live here with you?" she continued.

"My sister does, but Odeon is back in Egypt, he's helping the new managers of the museum there set up a new exhibit before he moves here," Malik told her.

"What's your sister like?" Carrie wondered.

"She's uh...well, nice, she's nice," Malik mumbled.

"I'm sensing tension..." Carrie said.

"What?"

"Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

"Kind of..."

"Is that why you've been so sad?" she inquired.

"....That's half of it I suppose," Malik sighed and looked down at his lunch.

Carrie placed her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "Siblings always fight, it's a law of nature, but you'll make up, so don't worry," she assured him.

"Yeah I guess."

"You will, trust me," she said and noticed they were both finished their lunch. "Come on I'll race you back to the park, winner has to buy the loser an ice cream," she laughed.

He laughed, "I like Oreo flavoured make sure you get lots of cookie chunks."

Carrie giggled and ran off. "The only thing you'll be eating is my dust!" she claimed.

Sighing Malik followed after her. _I hope you're right, _he thought.

"Come on slow poke!" she called.

_I really hope you're right. _

DOTS:

Well I hope that worked out alright. I'm not sure how this chapter will go over. I like it but I want to hear your thoughts so please review.


	4. Moving on and Letting Go

ACM: Yay! I'm on a role! Another chapter is complete but I totally revamped this one from what it used to be. I really hope you like it because I do. I also managed write a very short oneshot about three certain hikaris and their yamis. So read that too if you can find the time, I would really like to hear your opinions on it. In any case, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...-sigh- ....

How to Forgive

Moving on and Letting Go

"Almost there..." Yugi mumbled as he placed the last card on top of the House of Cards that he was busily constructing.

It was early morning and school was going to begin in another ten minutes or so. Yami sat in the desk in front of Yugi and was watching his light curiously. Ryou was helping Yugi by handing him the odd card while finishing what was left of his homework and Bakura looked like he was falling asleep. Yugi managed to place the last card on top without making the house even shudder and smiled triumphantly. That is until Bakura, who everyone thought was asleep reached over and poked a bottom card causing the whole house to collapse and cards to flutter everywhere.

"Hey!" Yugi whined.

"What? You would've had to take it down anyway," Bakura said with a simple shrug and yawned.

"I know but you made a huge mess," Yugi grumbled as he got on his hands and knees and began cleaning up the fallen cards.

Ryou frowned and nudged his dark.

"What?" Bakura growled.

Ryou motioned towards Yugi and narrowed his eyes, "You make the mess, you clean it up," he said.

Bakura was about to protest but instead snarled and bent down to help Yugi grumbling as he did.

The room was beginning to fill with students save their three friends.

"Where are the others?" Yami wondered.

"Tea has a dance competition all day, and Joey and Tristan probably slept again," Yugi explained with a shrug.

"You know we should probably stop by the dance studio and watch Tea perform. I'm pretty sure her solo is one of the last, we should be able to make it once school's out," Ryou suggested.

Yugi nodded in agreement and noticed two familiar blonds stroll into the classroom. "Oh hey Malik and its Carrie right?" he called.

"Yup you got it," Carrie said with a smile and pulled a reluctant Malik over to the group.

"Good Morning, Yugi," he said.

"What happened here?" Carrie asked indicating to a few of the cards that were still sprawled on the ground. She bent down and picked up one card, "The Celtic Guardian...ah Duel Monsters," she said with a laugh and handed the card to Yugi.

"I was bored so I made a house of cards, it was a nice one too...that is until someone knocked it down," he said and glanced at Bakura.

"Wait a minute...Yugi is this MY deck?" Yami asked when he picked up a few of the cards and looked at them.

Yugi smiled sheepishly, "I left my deck at home, and I was going to be careful with it..."

"They're all over the floor!" Yami gaped.

"That's Bakura fault, not mine," Yugi insisted.

"Hey if I had known it was the Pharaoh's deck I would have blowtorched them," Bakura mumbled.

"They're just cards..." Carrie piped in then.

It was silent and everyone looked at her. She blinked, "They are, it's not the end of the world just brush off the dirt and all is good," she said and wiped the Celtic Guardian carefully with a handkerchief before handing it back to Yami.

"Yeah sure just cards..." Yami grumbled.

Everyone else in the group knew that there was way more to these cards then meets the eye. However; they weren't about to explain it all to Carrie...That would take nearly a day if she even believed them. In any case, after all the cards had been picked up, cleaned off and given back to a still rather upset Pharaoh everyone took their seats as class was about to begin.

"By the way Malik you should come with us to see Tea perform after school, you can come too Carrie," Ryou suggested.

"Uh well, I don't know..."Malik mumbled.

"I'd love to go," Carrie said, "come one Malik it'll be fun," she implored.

"Maybe..." Malik said quietly.

Just before the bell rang Joey and Tristan burst into the room. Both looked as though they had gotten dressed in five minutes. They stood panting by the door for a moment clearly they had to run all the way to school.

"Nice to see you two here on time," The teacher said breezily as he walked past them. "Take your seats please."

Joey and Tristan hurried to their seats and class began.

* * *

"You invited HIM?" Joey asked in alarm.

The bell announcing the end of school had rung only moments ago and the gang had gathered out in the schoolyard.

"Yes we did, you have a problem with that?" Bakura growled.

Joey backed away cautiously.

Carrie bounded over to the group dragging Malik along with her. "Come on it'll be fun," she insisted to the very hesitant Egyptian.

"I don't think I'm welcomed," Malik stated cautiously when he spotted glares emanating from Joey and Tristan.

"What do you mean--?" Carrie was beginning to ask but Joey interrupted her by stepping in between her and Malik.

"Exactly what he said, he's not welcomed," Joey announced. He turned to Carrie then, "Listen, this guy is bad news, he's evil," Joey told her.

Carrie blinked and glanced at Malik and then back at Joey. "Evil huh?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Joey confirmed.

"How evil?" she asked.

"Very evil and very insane," Joey said with a nod.

"Oh insane too..." she murmured and strolled over to Malik to examine him. She poked him here and there and shrugged, "So...he's evil..."

Malik blinked and looked at her curiously.

Joey nodded.

"And insane..."

This time both Joey and Tristan nodded. Yugi and Ryou just shook their heads, while Yami and Bakura looked very annoyed.

"Well then Malik we have something in common," Carrie announced.

"We do?" he asked looking very surprised and very confused.

"Yup, we're both insane!" Carrie cried.

"Huh?" the entire group said in unison.

"Oh come on," Carrie said and rolled her eyes, "everyone is a little bit insane in their own way, if we were all sane life wouldn't be as fun."

"Life also wouldn't be filled with suicide bombers, serial killers, and crazy dictators..." Tristan mumbled to himself.

Joey was left speechless for a moment as he thought over his next response. "Well...Malik still isn't welcomed, he's just a bad guy Carrie," Joey persisted.

Carrie shrugged, "Okay, well then tell me how the performance went and wish Tea good luck for me," she said.

"You've been invited too," Ryou piped in.

"I know but it wouldn't be fair to leave Malik out," Carrie said.

Malik glanced at Carrie in shock, "You don't have to stick up for me, go with them and have fun, I didn't really want to go anyway," he told her.

"For once Malik is right, stop defending him, he doesn't deserve it," Joey said and shot a glare at Malik who looked away.

"Hey guys we should probably get going or we'll miss Tea's solo," Yugi said quietly.

"You know Wheeler you are really starting to get on my nerves," Bakura growled and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

"It's Carrie's choice to defend who she wants," Yami mentioned.

"Uh guys..." Yugi tried again.

"The guy doesn't deserve it!" Joey shouted.

"Can I send this idiot to the shadow realm now?" Bakura inquired.

"EXCUSE ME!" Carrie yelled very loudly catching everyone's attention even the students that still remained in the school yard for whatever reason.

"Look I really don't get what's going on between you guys and Malik but it has nothing to do with me," she began. "All I know is that for the past week or so that I've hung out with him he's a pretty nice guy and you know what? His laugh is anything but maniacal or insane," she said glancing at Malik and smiled.

Malik blushed and looked away.

"But if you guy's hadn't been so busy arguing you would've realized that you're about to miss something very important," she said.

"Oh and what's that?" Joey asked.

"Duh, you're friend's performance. I heard Tea saying the other day she would really like to see you guys there. Are you going let some stupid fight get in the way and disappoint her?" Carrie wondered.

"N-no," Joey said sheepishly.

"Let's go or we'll be late," Ryou sighed.

"Are you coming, its fine with me if Malik comes," Yugi said to Carrie.

"No, but thanks Yugi, I have a feeling it will just be uncomfortable," she said and turned to Joey and Tristan. "I hope you guys will be able to see one day that Malik isn't the guy you say he is," she told them with a smile.

The two stared at her in silent shock before being dragged off by an insistent Ryou. After the group had left Carrie turned back to Malik.

"So, it's a Friday, what do you want to do?" she began, "maybe we can rent ten or so movies and stay up all night high on sugar and caffeine, or we could camp out in my backyard and roast marshmallows. My dad just set up a fire pit," she said excitedly.

Malik sighed, "You should've just gone with them, and you don't have to stay friends with me Carrie. If it means not being able to hang out with other people," Malik told her.

Carrie tilted her head to the side. "I would never hang out with people who leave others out for no good reason," she stated.

Malik was a left speechless again by her words. "Yugi and Ryou, they aren't like that," he finally said.

"Yes I know, and they're trying their best to be middle ground between you and Joey. I'm just doing my part, since no one else has taken that role yet," she told him.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"To be your friend," Carrie said simply with her infamous smile.

Malik grinned back, "Thanks," he murmured.

"No biggie, I like being your friend," she laughed. "So back to the big question: What should we do with our Friday?" she asked.

"How about the movie idea, I'm not fond of camping," he suggested.

Carrie frowned, "Well you obviously haven't been on one of my camping adventures," she said and the frown vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "But okay, movies it is!" she said. "My place or yours?"

"Well my place is nearby and there's a little strip mall a block away," Malik said with a shrug.

"Then it's decided," she grabbed Malik's hand again and lead him away from the school. They walked for a little while before she stopped. "Um...maybe you should lead," she said with a sheepish grin.

Malik couldn't help but laugh and lead the rest of the way to his house.

----------

Eventually Malik and Carrie arrived at the front door of Malik's home. They had taken a detour and went to the strip mall to pick up some movies, some sugar, chocolate, pop and whatever else that would keep them awake until early the next morning. Malik unlocked the door and allowed Carrie to step inside before him.

"Seto is that you?" they heard someone call from the kitchen.

Malik felt his heart clench and he cleared his throat nervously. "No Ishizu, it's me," he answered.

Ishizu appeared in the hallway look surprised. "Oh, I thought it was Seto..." she murmured.

There was a quiet moment that could only be defined as awkward as the two Egyptian siblings stood motionless, neither looking each other in the eye.

"Hi," Carrie suddenly piped up breaking the silence.

"Uh..." Malik shifted from one foot to the other, "Ishizu this is Carrie, a friend from school," he explained.

"Nice to meet you," Carrie said and reached over to shake Ishizu's hand.

Ishizu smiled, "it's nice to meet you too," she said.

Another awkward moment ensued after that before Malik suggested that they set up for their long night. Ishizu led Carrie into the kitchen where she could get some bowls and glasses while Malik went into the living room to set up the DVD player.

"Good looks must run in the family," Carrie commented as she and Ishizu fiddled about in the kitchen.

"Pardon?" Ishizu inquired.

"Well you're just so pretty," Carrie laughed. "I'm kinda jealous," she admitted.

A hint of pink coloured Ishizu's cheeks. "Well thank you," she said and laughed a little too.

"So are you and Malik still fighting?" Carrie wondered. "Oops, sorry I should probably butt out, never mind," she said hastily.

Ishizu was quiet for a moment, "No it's alright," she finally said. "You're right Malik and are...still fighting, it's rather complicated," she explained.

Carrie nodded as she placed two bowls on the kitchen table; one filled with popcorn the other with potato chips. She observed that on the table lay a picture and she picked it up to examine it.

"Awe, is this you and Malik?" she asked.

Ishizu turned quickly and realized what she was holding. "Uh yes it is..." she muttered.

"You're both so cute, what game were you playing?" she asked.

"Oh, I can't remember," Ishizu admitted.

Carrie smiled fondly at Ishizu and returned the picture to her. "I can tell that Malik really loves you. I hope you two make up soon," she said.

"Yes, I suppose he does," she sighed and looked at the picture sadly.

"Of course he does, can't you tell? In the picture he isn't looking at the camera, he's looking at you," Carrie said and exited the kitchen with both of the bowls.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Carrie asked placing the bowls on the coffee table carefully.

"Ready as I'll ever be...are you sure we're going to get through all these movies?" Malik wondered indicating to the stack of DVDs on the floor.

"Of course," she confirmed, "I'll keep you awake," she assured him.

Malik shook his head but didn't argue.

Ishizu came into the room then. "Malik I'm going to pick Odeon up from the airport and then head over to Seto's again tonight..." she said and trailed off searching for the right words. "Will you two be alright on your own?" she finally asked.

"Yup I'll keep him in check, don't worry," Carrie announced.

"I think it'll be the other way around," he murmured and rolled his eyes.

"Odeon will be home later tonight," Ishizu said and hesitated, "have a good time," and she exited the room and Malik stared after her in slight surprise.

* * *

"Carrie was right," Tea sighed in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Well I'm happy you guys came to see me dance, but Yugi told me what happened and I'm a little disappointed," Tea explained.

"Why's that?" Joey wondered.

Yami shook his head and wondered how his best friend could be so slow.

Bakura let out an annoyed snarl becoming tired of the conversation already.

Yugi and Ryou decided listened half-interested; the argument was becoming old and pointless.

"Carrie was right," Tea repeated, "you two are so blind and immature, I can't believe you treated her and Malik like that," she said exasperatedly.

"Malik has changed," Yami repeated for the umpteenth time that week.

"Allow me to point out the fact that he hasn't blown up anything or attempted to kill anyone since he's been here," Bakura said gruffly.

"Oh and like you haven't either?" Yami laughed.

"Hey, the school should've known better than to allow me near so many dangerous chemicals and that salesman deserved it, he wouldn't leave me alone!" Bakura protested.

Ryou shook his head but couldn't help but grin, poor salesman; he was now spending his days in a nice little padded room thanks to the ancient thief.

"Thank you for proving my point by the way," Tea said, "you're treating Malik unfairly," she told Tristan and Joey.

"You know I think they're right Joey," Tristan said finally faltering from their side of the argument.

"Hallelujah!" Bakura shouted sarcastically.

Joey stared at Tristan but in his eyes there was also a sign of giving in. "I just...I just don't know guys," he mumbled.

"Why are you having such a hard time with this?" Yami asked.

"I don't know..." Joey sighed. "Maybe...maybe you were right about him taking control of me and that I'm still holding a grudge against him for that. It's not something easy to forget you know," he explained.

"I can't imagine that it is," Ryou said sympathetically.

Tea nodded, "I was in your shoes once Joey and I was scared of him too, but you have to let it go," she said.

"I know..." Joey muttered.

"We know it's hard but try and find a way to let it go," Yugi sighed.

Joey nodded hesitantly.

Yami patted Joey on the back and said, "Just let it go."

* * *

"Odeon!" Ishizu called over the crowd.

The Domino Airport was busy as usual with throngs of people coming and going. Planes were arriving and departing. Countless languages chattered and called. There were a few sprinters who were late for their flight and others milled about by the seating areas and the cafe.

Odeon as tall as he was spotted Ishizu easily and he made his way through the crowd and eventually he arrived beside her with a chuckle. "This is one thing I don't believe I will ever get used to," Odeon sighed indicating to the business of the airport.

"I'm afraid that this is just the beginning my friend, but it grows on you," Ishizu laughed.

The two embraced, anyone would have guessed that they were siblings or related in some way.

After Odeon's bags had been collected the two Egyptians made their way to the parking lot where one of Kaiba's limos waited.

"He's been treating you well," Odeon commented when he spotted the sleek and fancy limo.

Ishizu blushed.

"How are things?" Odeon pried.

"They've been going well," Ishizu said and smiled.

The two climbed into the limo and the driver placed the bags in the trunk. He strolled around to the driver's side, got in and started up the vehicle.

"How is Malik?" Odeon inquired.

Ishizu smile left her face and she looked away, "He's well," she murmured.

"Are you two still having problems?" Odeon asked with concern.

"Yes, we haven't spoken much since we arrived," Ishizu replied.

"I thought you've forgiven him," Odeon sighed.

"Yes...I have, I know that deep down I have...it's just that," Ishizu trailed off and desperately tried to find the right words. "I'm just ashamed for the way I have been acting," Ishizu sighed.

Odeon placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure you will find the strength to face him again," Odeon reassured her.

"Yes, I just hope that when I do he hasn't given up on me by then," she said quietly.

* * *

"Seto if Mokuba ever committed a crime would you forgive him?" Ishizu wondered.

She had just dropped Odeon off at her home and couldn't bear to face her brother again with Odeon with her. She strolled over to the couch and sat down beside him.

The blue eyed CEO of Kaiba Corps glanced at his girlfriend curiously. "That's an odd question..." he began.

"If Mokuba did something awful but in the end admitted he was wrong and asked for forgiveness, would you take him back into your arms?" Ishizu continued.

Kaiba thought for a moment and shifted his position on the couch. He cautiously placed his hand on Ishizu's, his movements hesitant and calculated. They had been dating for a while but having a partner was still new to him and at times he wasn't always sure how to act.

"This is about Malik isn't it?" he asked finally.

Ishizu said nothing but Kaiba knew he was right.

"Yes I would because Mokuba is all I have and it's only fair, since I have done some things that I'm not proud of," Kaiba answered.

Ishizu sighed, "I feel so ashamed and embarrassed, I'm not sure if I can face Malik. What should I do Seto?" she asked.

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably, "Look I still consider him to be a freak that crashed my tournament," he stated.

"Yes..." she sighed.

"But he's your brother and if you decide to forgive him then I'll go along with it," Kaiba added.

Ishizu looked at the millionaire in slight shock. "You will?" she asked.

"I won't like it," he said, "but I'll go along with it," he grumbled.

* * *

"You know if horror movies scare you so much why did you rent one?" Malik asked and peered down at Carrie, who was huddled up against him hiding her eyes with a pillow.

"I thought you might like them better than chick flicks," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

She was right; Malik did prefer action, horror, or adventure movies over the average chick flick but that didn't mean she had to give herself nightmares just for him. The movie came to a close finally save a surprise ending that caused Carrie to gasp. Malik rolled his eyes it wasn't that shocking.

"Phew! That was so freaky..." Carrie commented.

"Why don't we watch a comedy," Malik suggested.

"Good idea..." she agreed.

Malik flicked on the lamp on and moved to the pile of DVDs that lay on the floor in front of the television. He picked one and held it up, "How about this one?" he asked it was the first Rush Hour movie.

"Sure," Carrie said and giggled.

"What?" Malik asked.

"You have popcorn kernel right here," she said and pointed to the corner of her own mouth.

Malik touched the opposite corner of his mouth, "Did I get it?" he wondered.

Carrie laughed a little louder and scooted off the couch, she wiped the side of the mouth the kernel had been on gently. "There, it's gone," she said.

Before she could say anything more Malik grabbed her wrist tenderly and pulled her closer to him.

"Malik?" she asked in sudden confusion.

He leaned in close, the tips of their noses brushed against each other for a moment and he breathed in her scent. Carrie flushed when their lips almost touched.

"Malik?"

He let out a sigh and let go of her wrist but did not lean back. "Rush Hour right?" he breathed.

Carrie blinked and pulled at the edges of her skirt shyly. "Uh yeah..." she mumbled.

Malik turned away and popped the movie into the DVD player.

* * *

"I think we should throw a party for Malik," Ryou announced.

"Excuse me?" Bakura inquired.

"A party, invite everyone and maybe if we all have a good time and get along well..." Ryou explained but trailed off.

"It's a little risky since Ishizu still doesn't seem to be accepting Malik back, and Joey is still not sure if he wants to either," Yami stated.

"I think it's a good idea," Yugi said.

"It can be a surprise that the guest of honour is Malik, that way everyone will be sure to show up," Ryou suggested.

The two spirits glanced at each other warily and then back at their lights. The party could have two outcomes; either it would be another step to forgiveness or lead Malik further down the road of despair.

----

ACM: There! Woopie! Haha even a little suspense in there for ya! Oh by the way if you're confused last chapter by "DOTS" the other screen name I use for a different sight I apologize. I accidently used that instead of ACM and I've been too lazy to change it.


	5. When the Heart Flutters

ACM: Okay so there you have it another chapter. Woot! And I assure you that it even has a shirtless—oops I mean you'll find out soon enough. I hope you like it, I was kind of concerned that it moved a little fast but I think it works in the end. Anyway, please read and review! Oh by the way I tweaked the chapter before this...not much of a difference but I just thought I'd let you know. It's mostly small errors anyway—eh what can I say, I can a bit of a perfectionist sometimes.

When the Heart Flutters

The house was relatively quiet when Odeon had arrived, it was late of course and as he waved good bye to Ishizu the moon shone down on the empty, slumbering neighbourhood. He entered the house and treaded as silently as he could when he noticed that soft music was coming from the living room. Odeon put his bags down and hung up his black coat. Curiously he peered into the dark room, the music was emanating from the TV, credits signalling the end of a movie wound their way up the screen. On the couch sat Malik and a girl he didn't know, cuddled together, fast asleep.

Odeon strode over to them, reached across and gently squeezed his brother's shoulder, "Malik?" he murmured.

The younger Egyptian stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and looked around in a daze, before he realized who had woken him, "Odeon?" he mumbled. He noticed Carrie snuggled up beside him sleeping, "oh we were just watching movies..." he muttered with a yawn.

"I can see that," Odeon chuckled.

"It's good to see you," Malik told him and smiled tiredly.

Odeon nodded, "Yes, I'm glad to see that you're well," he whispered.

Malik cautiously moved off the couch, he slid one arm under Carrie's legs and the other around her back. He hoisted her up gently and held her bridal style. Odeon stepped closer and offered to carry her himself but Malik shook his head.

"No it's alright I've got her, you had a long day of traveling, get some rest," Malik assured him. "Your room has already been set up for you, it's upstairs, first one on the left," he explained.

Odeon let out a yawn himself but tried to hide it. He watched Malik exit the living room; carefully trying not to wake the slumbering girl in his arms. Odeon sighed and decided to get some sleep; he would talk more with Malik tomorrow.

Malik walked to the end of the hall and pushed the guest room door open with his foot. He strode across the room and laid Carrie gently on the single bed. He pulled up the covers up over her body and then turned to go but hesitated for a moment. Leaning down he brushed a strand of blond hair from her face. He traced his thumb across her cheek and touched her lips, the same lips that he had almost kissed.

_Why?_

He mused that it would be just like him to try and kiss the girl that was seemingly his only salvation. Malik shook his head; he stood back up and yawned again. He stole one last glance at the sleeping girl before leaving the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

"So this is your plan?" Tea inquired and thought for a moment.

"I think it's a great idea," Serenity, who sat beside Tea, said enthusiastically.

Yugi sat on the other side of Tea and smiled brightly, "I think it could work, I mean if we get everyone in the same room together, they'll have no choice but to talk to each other at some point," Yugi confirmed.

"They could take it the wrong way though aibou," Yami mentioned he was sitting between Ryou and Yugi, "they might see it as you making them talk to each other and it could only upset them more."

"If we leave it to all work out on its own I think that would mean relying on fate a little too much," Ryou countered and he was sitting by Bakura.

"A party can always bring out the best in people," Serenity said supporting both of the lights.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Bakura muttered. "By the way, why are you so enthusiastic about this? I thought you would hate Malik just as much as your brother," he wondered.

Serenity shrugged, "the past is the past, sure he was scary at one point, but he seems awfully nice now."

"Serenity's right and I think this is worth a try," Tea agreed.

The group was sitting in a round booth in a new coffee shop on the more touristy side of town. They had decided to meet here and discuss Ryou's and also Yugi's idea of throwing a welcome back party for Malik, Ishizu and Odeon. However; Malik was intended to be the guest of honour but no one else would know that. In fact no one else really knew this would be a welcome home party, they thought they were celebrating Ishizu and Seto Kaiba's relationship, since they had dating for nearly a month now. A month may not have been a big deal to anyone else, but considering this was Seto Kaiba they were talking about, well some celebration was in order, it helped that it was also the anniversary of when Yugi had first put the Millennium Puzzle together. The cafe that the group was sitting in had just opened days before and neither Joey nor anyone else would know of it, or at least it was less likely that anyone would walk in on their discussion.

"Hey you know what, I got a call from Mai last night, she said she was in town, we could invite her too," Serenity suggested.

"That's a great idea," Tea agreed. "Oh and I know who else should be in on this too," Tea said.

"Who?" Yami pondered.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Carrie, I'll send her a message right now," she stated.

* * *

Sunlight infiltrated the heavy curtains and sprinkled into the room. A particular ray reached far into the bedroom and shone on the single bed. The girl slumbering there frowned in her sleep, her eyes opened slowly and the light blurred her vision.

"Mmm...Too bright..." she whined and closed her eyes. When she opened them again there was a sudden glimpse of someone sitting on the bed, hovering above her. Her eyes widened and the figure leaned down, he was smiling and his lips moved as if speaking to her. Carrie noticed that he was wearing a very familiar lavender shirt, she gasped as he leaned closer still as if too...

She shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them again the figure was gone. Carrie bolted up in bed and glanced around the room quickly. There was no one in sight. She sighed, _what in the world was that all about?_ She wondered. Carrie pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked around the room again and remembered watching movies with Malik, _I must've fallen asleep,_ she thought.

"Did he carry me here?" she asked aloud before standing up and stretching.

Carrie left the room quietly, unsure if Malik was still sleeping. She checked her phone, it was eleven am but she couldn't remember when exactly the two of them had fallen asleep. She knew that it had been late though. She found the living room, the TV had been turned off but the DVDs were scattered everywhere on the floor, the bowls that had previously held their snacks were empty and still on the coffee table. Beside the bowls were two empty pop bottles.

"Maybe I should just wait until Malik's up," she said to herself and wandered back to the guest bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake," she suddenly heard someone say.

Carrie turned around quickly and spotted Malik at the end of the hall. It appeared he had just finished having a shower, all he had on was a pair of black cargo pants and a towel that was draped around his shoulders. His hair was still damp and various beads of water rolled down his chest and shoulders. Carrie felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes immediately looked at the floor.

"Oh, uh g-good morning, Malik," she mumbled to her feet.

"Good morning," he replied and walked closer to her. "Are you okay?" he wondered.

Carrie glanced up at him and smiled. "U-uh...Oh yeah! Of course I'm okay! I am A-Okay!" she suddenly exclaimed giving him a thumbs up. "I was just surprised that's all....Uh I mean by you and no shirt—oops did I just say out loud? Uh well your looking very ho-hands—I mean well today Malik! Err...Oh it's a nice day isn't it, yup, yup very nice, very nice indeed," she blurted, her hands flailing frantically, her once pink cheeks were now red and Carrie began to laugh nervously.

Malik, looking rather bewildered could only raise an eyebrow before stating, "It's raining."

"It is? But the sun's shining," Carrie pondered.

"It can still rain when the sun shines," Malik said with shrug and strolled past her whiling drying his hair with the towel.

"I suppose..." Carrie said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired, his back was to her and he looked at her concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just—tired you know? We stayed up pretty late last night and—hey are those tattoos?" she asked suddenly as she noticed the markings on his back.

Malik froze and dropped the towel. He glanced away and he could feel his chest tighten. _Damn't...what...what do I say? _

"Malik?" Carrie wondered and moving closer to him placed her hand gently on his arm. She examined the markings and realized that they weren't written in ink like normal tattoos in fact... "Malik your tattoos they're..."

"Engraved," he finished for her.

"I—I don't understand...did you?" she mumbled.

"Do you really think I would willingly mutilate myself this way!" he snapped.

To his surprise Carrie only flinched but did not back away. She peered up at him with concerned eyes and Malik looked away.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

There was a long silence as the two stood there in the hallway. Carrie leaned her head against Malik's arm and stared silently at the ground, while Malik gazed off in a different direction. Both struggled for their next words. Finally, Malik spoke...

"My father, as well as my sister and I lived underground, in Egypt. We were Tomb Keepers and these markings on my back were the Tomb Keeper's initiation. They held the secret to unlocking the power of a great Pharaoh. This secret was passed down from generation, to generation, and I was also chosen to receive this initiation," Malik explained softly.

Another wave of silence washed over the two.

"May I ...touch them?" Carrie whispered.

Malik could only nod and Carrie gently traced her finger across his back. She touched the ancient hieroglyphics and tenderly brushed the scars, places the blade had dug deep into the skin. Her touch made Malik's hair stand on end, never had he let anyone do this, and the tip of her finger left a sensation that made him shudder. Carrie pulled back and looked up at him.

"Does it hurt?" she wondered.

Malik shook his head, "No...It just feels...strange...no one's ever..." he trailed off.

Carrie buried her face in his back and wrapped her arms around him, hugged Malik from behind. "I'm sorry..." she said.

"For what?" Malik wondered.

"I don't know...I just thought that--"

"It's okay," he assured her. "I was angry once, very angry and I was filled with so much hatred and despair, I hated my father, I hated everything about my life because of this initiation," he told her. "I mean it still brings up bad memories but I've tried to leave it all behind me, it's in my past now, I can't change it."

Carrie tightened her grip, "I'm still sorry," she mumbled her voice muffled.

"Thank you," Malik sighed and turned to Carrie and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you for everything."

Carrie blushed, "Uh...I..." she stuttered trying to form some sort of sentence. Malik's scent of men's cologne and lilacs wafted around her, "Your welcome..." she mumbled finally but was still unsure what he was thanking her for exactly.

* * *

"So the party will be at Kaiba's right?" Ryou asked.

"I think so but I'll have to give him a call to confirm," Yugi told him.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow then," Tea said

She and Serenity waved goodbye as the foursome, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Yami left the small cafe.

Tea turned to Serenity, "Can you stick around for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure why?" Serenity wondered.

"I sent Carrie a message asking her to meet me at Stella's Tea House," Tea explained.

"Sure I'll come along," Serenity said with a smile and a nod.

* * *

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" Malik asked.

Carrie sighed as she poured the flour into the large mixing bowl. She then added the appropriate amount of milk, followed by two eggs.

"Carrie, scrambled or sunny side up?"

She then starting sprinkling the sugar into the bowl, _this is so strange, _she thought as she poured. It was like the side of her that was Carrie had up and left and another Carrie, the one who tripped, spilled, spoke extremely fast and could never look Malik in the eye had suddenly appeared.

"I think that's a little too much sugar Carrie," Malik suggested.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought when she remembered the vision or dream she had of a certain someone. Her cheeks heated up again and she sighed, _I have to get over this! _Carrie resolved and suddenly straightened her stance and clenched on fist while pouring the sugar.

"Carrie...?"

_I just have to be me! Just be me Carrie! _She thought to herself. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and jerked the bag of sugar upward stopping the flow.

"I think that's good," Malik chuckled.

Carrie glanced up at him and then at the bowl wear a nice sugar mountain had grown.

"Oh...oops sorry," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it, just scoop some out with spoon," he suggested and handed her a spoon.

"The pancakes will be too sugary though," Carrie pouted.

"Eh, I have a bit of a sweet tooth anyway," Malik laughed but noticed Carrie still upset about it and sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's no big deal really..."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Carrie sighed she turned to hurry out of the kitchen but Malik grabbed her hand.

"Carrie, if this is about last night or this morning. I didn't mean to make you nervous, I—"

"Good morning," Odeon suddenly announced as he entered the kitchen.

Carrie glanced up at the man curiously, "Uh...hi," she murmured. He was tall, very tall...very, very tall. Carrie had to crane her neck to look up at his face. Strange though, she felt in no way intimidated by him and in fact this man seemed kind to her.

Malik let go of her hand and sighed, "Carrie, this is Odeon, my older brother, he arrived late last night," he explained.

"Oh uh, Good morning!" Carrie exclaimed a little too cheerily. "I uh...I'll be right back," she told the two Egyptians and hurried out of the kitchen.

After she left Odeon glanced at Malik, "Bad timing?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Malik muttered.

--------

Collapsing on the single bed, Carrie buried her face into the pillow and let out a frustrated cry, which was muffled by the pillow. _Why? _She thought with a sigh, sure she had crushes on boys before but never like this. Besides it couldn't be a crush, Malik was her friend. Carrie peered over at the bedside table and spotted her phone; she had forgotten all about it and reached over to grab it.

_One new message, _it told her when she flipped it open. She pressed the okay button which allowed her to view the message.

'_Hey Carrie, this is Tea,_

_I was hoping we could meet at Stella's Tea House around 2 o'clock, I have something to discuss with you.'_

Carrie sighed and thought for a moment before slowly typing in her answer.

--------

"Malik, Tea wants to meet me at 2 o'clock," she said when she re-entered the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs reached her nose and she smiled, like her old self. "Mmm...Breakfast for lunch, my favourite," she laughed.

Odeon had helped Malik finish up, and both of them were setting up by placing plates, cutlery and the freshly cooked food on the table.

"Can I help?" she wondered.

"It's alright, sit down, you are the guest anyway," Malik said and ushered her into her seat.

"Were the pancakes saved?" she asked with a slight pout.

"They might be a bit sugary, but I think they'll be just fine," he assured her. "So you're meeting Tea later?"

"Yeah, I just got a message from her," Carrie confirmed.

"After we eat I'll drive you there," Malik said.

* * *

"A party eh?" Joey inquired with a smug grin.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure it'll be at Kaiba's and it'll be next weekend," Yugi confirmed.

"Sounds like it'll be a good time," Duke said while twirling a strand of his hair.

"You gonna invite Serenity too?" Tristan suddenly asked, ignoring a glare from Joey.

"I'll be able to show off my dance moves," Duke mentioned and smirked.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Tristan shouted. "And I'M going to get to dance with her first!"

"Who died and made you pharaoh?" Duke countered. He paused and glanced at Yami, "err excuse the pun," he muttered and he and Tristan began to bicker back and forth over who was going to dance with Serenity first.

Yami just raised an eyebrow in question and shook his head. Yugi could only laugh nervously as he attempted to stop the two from fighting.

"Hey, come on guys, you'll both get a chance to dance with her," Yugi reasoned.

"If you two don't shut up right now, neither of you will have legs todance with!" Joey threatened.

* * *

"Oh cool this is yours?" Carrie exclaimed and immediately rushed over to the bike to examine it.

"Yeah," Malik confirmed.

"Are we riding it?" she asked.

"No, I have to get the brakes adjusted, but once I do we can, maybe I'll even let you drive," Malik suggested with a laugh.

"Promise?" she asked.

Malik blinked and chuckled again, "Yes I promise."

Carrie held up her pinkie to him and Malik stared back at her in confusion. "Like this," she explained and took his hand; she linked his pinkie with hers. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eye if I lie!" she sung.

"That's a little morbid don't you think?"

Carrie giggled and shrugged, "Maybe."

Malik sighed then and squeezed her hand, "It seems you're back to normal," he said.

She tilted her head in confusion, "normal?"

"Well you seemed so nervous earlier, I thought something was wrong," Malik told her.

"Oh...well I..." Carrie mumbled and looked at the floor.

He let go of her hand and shifted his stance, "Look if what happened last night or earlier this morning had anything to do with it...."

"Oh no, I-I was just tired and little bit weird from all that sugar you know?" Carrie stammered.

Malik opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. He strode around the front of the sleek black sports car. The car was parked beside Malik's motorcycle and was intended to be the family car for everyone to share. He got into the car and put the key in the ignition and started it up.

"I don't want to make you nervous Carrie," he began and glanced at her, "I just want you to smile."

---------

"Thanks for the ride," Carrie said and turned to Malik before opening the door. "Can we hang out later?" she asked.

"Of course," Malik laughed. "Just give me a call."

As soon as she left and was out of sight Malik smacked the steering wheel and let out frustrated growl. "Damn't! What the hell is wrong with me?" he grumbled.

He kept telling himself that she was his friend and nothing more. However; what was this ache in his chest? A romantic relationship would just ruin everything. At least that's what he told himself, wasn't it true that high school relationships rarely lasted very long anyway? If they did end up dating, they would eventually break up right? And the relationship they had shared before would disappear.

_I don't want that,_ he thought and his eyes burned slightly, he shook his head, _but I want her. _

Malik pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Muttering to himself about how his life couldn't get any more complicated he switched gears, pulled out of the parking spot and headed home.

* * *

"There you are," Tea laughed when Carrie rushed into the Tea House and sat down at the table, with a sigh she slumped down in the seat.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic," she explained and smiled brightly.

"Carrie, this is Serenity, she's Joey's younger sister," Tea said introducing the two girls.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Carrie," Serenity laughed.

"Well I'm glad to meet you too...why do sense that you know who I am already...?" Carrie wondered.

"That's because you're in a lot of conversations and Joey can't seem to talk about anything else. Always about you and Malik," Serenity chuckled.

"Speaking of which, Malik is the root of our discussion today," Tea piped in.

Carrie flushed and the red hue on her cheeks could be plainly seen. "He is?" she asked.

"Yes, actually..." Tea trailed off and studied her; she leaned closer to examine Carrie's face. "Are you..._blushing?_" she gasped.

Serenity leaned in too, "You are!" she announced, "she is, she so is," she confirmed glancing at Tea.

"The heat!" Carrie blurted, "The heat in here is on really high that's all."

"Uh huh, and it's just a coincidence you notice the heat right after we mention a certain blond Egyptian," Tea said with a smirk.

"It's the heat," Carrie pouted but she couldn't hide her flushed cheeks or the sudden need to study the salt and pepper shaker.

"You like him," Serenity claimed.

"I don't blame you, he is pretty attractive," Tea added.

Carrie glanced up at her immediately, "No I don't!...Uh well I mean he's a friend so of course, I _like_ him, but he's just a friend..."

"No I mean you, really like him, you like him, like him," Serenity persisted.

"Actually I thought that you two were dating for a bit there," Tea suddenly mentioned. "I mean you kept grabbing his hand and everything..."

"N-no that wasn't...I was just...just being selfish," she muttered.

"Selfish?"

"Well not at first, I mean that's just how I normally am. But..." Carrie sighed and folded her hands together. "Every time I hold his hand I get this nice warm feeling in my chest and I just never want to let go...that's all."

"Ah young love," the waitress suddenly announced with a dreamy sigh.

"What?" Carrie gasped.

The older women smiled, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear, looks like you have a case of 'first love' hun," she laughed.

"He's just a friend...a-and even if I _did_ like him, it's just a little crush that's all," she claimed.

The older women shrugged, "maybe but in my experience that expression only belongs to someone who is falling in love. But hey, I'm no expert; I just call 'em like I see 'em." The waitress paused before she flipped open her notepad. "Anyway, what can I get for you ladies?"

"Uh an apple cinnamon tea," Serenity told her.

"Peppermint tea please," Tea said.

"What about you love bird?" the waitress chuckled.

Carrie's face was a ripe tomato and she just groaned in defeat, "Chai tea, please," she mumbled.

Serenity and Tea peered at Carrie, "See, told you," they said in unison.

If Carrie was the kind of person who glared, she probably would have but instead she only pouted.

"Now onto other business," Tea said with a laugh.

* * *

Malik grunted as he tightened a bolt on his bike, next he fiddled with the chain. He was lying on his back and was wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt and a pair of old dark jeans. He was covered in dirt and grease and he had just decided that his garage was not a garage; in fact it was a sauna, because the sun was out and heated up the room like green house. Malik grumbled to himself as he contemplated rolling his back outside, wondering if the temperature would change at all.

He wiped his sweaty brow, "this is ridiculous," he complained gruffly.

"Talking to yourself are we Malik?" a gruff voice suddenly asked.

Malik jumped and hit his head against a metal bar on his bike, "Shit! Damn't that hurt!" he hissed. He moved away from the motorcycle and sat up.

"Nice going Bakura, you've given him a concussion and you haven't even touched him," Yami drawled.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Malik muttered.

"Great way to greet your guests Malik, I feel so loved," Bakura said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Malik!" Yugi called and bounded into the garage. "What's up?" he asked, Ryou peered into the garage close behind him.

"Oh nothing, just fixing my bike before someone decided to scare the living crap out of me," he grumbled and held his aching head. He was pretty sure a bump had formed and he sent a death glare at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged, "You should've been on your guard," he said.

"For what?"

"Anything of course, I can strike at any time," Bakura threatened.

"Oh Ra, I'm so scared of the big bad thief, get over yourself, Bakura," Yami said and rolled his eyes.

Bakura snarled and looked as though he was about to lunge at Yami before Ryou stepped in between the two dark spirits. He patted Bakura on the head and frowned. "Be nice," he said.

"Touch me like that again and I'll bite you," Bakura growled.

"Very mature, thief," Yami grumbled. "I'm sure you'd like to bite him all over," he chuckled.

"What was that?" Bakura shouted though there was the slight hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ahem," Malik cleared his throat, "mind telling me what you guys are doing here?" he asked again.

"We wanted to see how you were doing," Ryou stated glancing at Bakura and then back at Malik. "We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk since you moved here."

"Yeah, we thought we'd pay you a visit," Yugi added.

Malik looked a little surprised and a small smile spread on his face, "Uh thanks, I'm alright," he assured them.

"You sure?" Yami wondered, "You seem to be in a bad mood."

"I suppose I am, a little bit," he admitted.

"What did that blond girl dump you?" Bakura inquired.

_Smack!_

"O-ow! That fucking hurt! What the hell was that for?" Bakura snapped and glared at Yami.

"Hey don't look at me, you deserved it though," Yami said holding up his hands innocently.

Bakura looked past Yugi, because he knew the squirt couldn't have been the culprit and Malik was still over by his bike. He whirled around and stared at Ryou in utter shock.

"Ryou?" he gaped.

"And you thought all those years being controlled by you hadn't influenced me at _all_?" he wondered and shrugged.

Bakura rubbed the back of his head and glared at the floor. "Well at least we'll both be taking away a bruise from this stupid little meeting," he grumbled.

"Anyway back to Carrie, so how are things between you two?" Ryou asked and turned his attention back to Malik.

Despite the dirt and grease that decorated Malik's face there was the small hint of pink that touched his cheeks. "Alright," he muttered.

"Oh and what does that mean?" Yugi pried.

"Nothing," Malik said quickly and turned around pretending to be fiddling with his bike again.

"There's nothing going on?" Ryou wondered and strode over to Malik and peeked at his blushing face.

"Nothing, now drop it," Malik threatened.

"Aha, the first step is always denial," Yami murmured.

"The first step to what?" Malik snapped.

"To admitting you like someone, the second step is anger," Yami said.

"I do not like her!" he shouted.

"See?"

"I—I mean I do _like_ her, she's my friend, but I don't like her in that way," Malik said quickly.

"And then there's acceptance," Yami confirmed.

"Acceptance? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't accept anything!" Malik spat.

"Back in stage two," Bakura piped in then.

"You two need to go find a nice tomb to bury yourselves in, I think the pollution and caffeine is getting to you," Malik growled.

Odeon came into the room then, "Malik, Carrie just called, I told her it was alright for her to come over," he announced.

Malik dropped the wrench he was holding onto foot, "OW! You what!?" he gasped.

"You said that if she called to go ahead and invite her over," he said.

"You should have called me, when is she coming?" he asked in a panic.

"Well she said that she would come right away," Odeon said slowly.

"Damn't! I need to take a shower," Malik said and scrambled over to the door that connected to the house.

"You look fine Malik, covered in sweat and grease, wearing a sleeveless shirt, anyone would be turned on," Bakura mentioned.

The room went silent.

"Having one of your Ryou fantasies again?" Yami finally asked.

"What? No!" Bakura said quickly, Ryou went scarlet and stared at Bakura questioningly. Bakura glanced at Ryou and a very small hint of red touched his cheeks again. He shoved his hands into his pocket and stormed out of the garage, Ryou was hot on his heels.

"Anyway..." Yugi began once the two had left.

"I'm going to go have a shower," Malik confirmed and trudged out of the garage and into the house.

When Malik finished his shower he entered the living room only to find that Odeon sat there with a book in his lap and Malik raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where'd everyone go?" he wondered.

"They said that you and Carrie probably needed some time to talk. It sounds to me that something happened," Odeon said and stood up.

"Nothing, happened," Malik grumbled.

Odeon shrugged, "In any case, I'm meeting Ishizu down at the Domino Museum," Odeon told him. "So I hope everything goes well for you two," he said before exiting the room.

Odeon grabbed his jacket and turned the knob of the door when someone knocked. He pulled it open and chuckled, "Well speak of the devil."

"Hi, Odeon," Carrie said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm sorry I can't stay to chat," Odeon said quickly, "but I'm sure Malik will keep you company," he said and motioned behind him.

Malik stood in the hallway leaning against the wall and mustered a grin, "Hey," he said.

Odeon glanced at Carrie and then at Malik and sighed, he really hoped Malik could bring himself together and not say anything unnecessary. He nodded at Carrie again and rushed passed her to the car. Carrie watched Odeon leave before stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Hi," she said shyly.

There was a silent moment, Malik shifted his stance nervously and stuck his hands into his pockets. Carrie began twirling a blond strand of hair and bit her lip.

"Uh..." they said at the same time, blushed and looked away.

"Carrie—I," He began.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Huh?" he wondered.

"To your head...I barely noticed because of you bangs but you have a purple bump there, what happened?" she asked again.

"Oh," Malik touched his forehead gingerly, "this is courtesy of our neighbourhood 5, 000 year old thief," he grumbled.

"Who?" she inquired and giggled.

"Bakura," Malik stated.

"Oh."

Carrie slowly reached up and brushed back his bangs, she grazed the bump softly, "You should put some ice on it," she suggested.

"It's fine," he said with a shrug.

"Oh don't be silly," she huffed gabbing his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

She ushered him to sit at the table and then rummaged through the freezer before she located a blue ice pack. Carrie wrapped it in a clean dish cloth and sat beside Malik. "Here," she said and pressed the pack against his injury.

"Ah!" he gasped at the contact and the bump throbbed; he immediately placed his hand over her hand that held the pack against his head.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

She pulled her hand away and placed both hands in her lap.

"It's okay," Malik sighed, with his free hand he reached over and touched her wrist. He then held one of her hands in his and ran his thumb over her slender fingers.

Carrie stared down at his hand and couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

_You like him don't you?_

Malik removed the ice pack and placed it on the table and leaned closer to her. "Listen Carrie, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me later," he said.

"Okay," she said and looked up at him. Her smile was bright and for a moment she regained her old self. That was until she realized how close he was, Malik was gazing down at her and staring up at him matched the vision she had that morning. His warm breath heated her cheeks and her hair stood on end. His eyes were simply stunning this close up and all words melted from her lips. As if in a trance her fingers reached up and touched his chin, almost as if beckoning to him. Malik moved closer still and his eyes half closed and Carrie noticed his lips part slightly. The sudden realization of what he was about to do hit her.

"A party!" she blurted out loud.

"What?" Malik mumbled breaking out of his trance.

"Seto Kaiba's having a party!" she confirmed and looked down at her lap.

"Oh..." Malik sighed and leaned back in the chair.

She looked up at him and noticed the disappointment in his eyes. "You've been invited too, and it'll be so much fun, it'll be great!" Carrie said quickly.

"I have?" he wondered curiously, however the disappointment never left his eyes.

"Yes of course," she said and managed a laugh.

"I'm not sure, they probably only invited me because they knew it would be too rude to leave me out," Malik muttered.

"No, that's not true," Carrie protested. "Promise you'll come?" she asked and gazed up at him hopefully.

Malik sighed and nodded, "Alright, alright I'll come, but now you have to promise me something," he said.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"Dance with me," he stated.

___

ACM: There you have it, whoop, and the romance! EEe! I wish I was Carrie, damn't Malik is just too smoking hot ain't he??


End file.
